Doesn't hurt me
by Hela Lokidottir Barton
Summary: UA. Loki est un monstre, tout le monde le sait. Il n'a donc à attendre aucune pitié de qui que ce soit n'est-ce pas ?Mais si son avenir était déterminé par une simple promesse ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Les personnages d'Avengers ne m'appartiennent nullement mais sont la propriété de Marvel. Je ne retire également aucun bénéfice financier de mes écrits.**

**Blabla de l'auteur: Univers Alternatif. Néanmoins, je ne sais absolument pas où cette histoire va mener...Oh et puis on verra bien ;)**

* * *

_"De tous les peuples, il n'y en eu aucun dont la cruauté et la soif de destruction n'ai dépassé celle des Jötunn."._

Tels étaient les mots exacts employés pour décrire le peuple de Jötunheimr. Une description qui, comme Odin se plaisait à le penser, était désormais bien loin de la vérité. Oh oui, bien loin. Car de Jötunheimr et de son peuple, il ne restait que cendres et os. Certes, le Père de Toutes Choses avait perdu un oeil et nombre de valeureux guerriers dans cette guerre mais qu'étaient ces pertes face à l'anéantissement d'une population entière de ces monstres qu'étaient les géants des glaces dans les hurlements et le sang ?Aucun d'eux n'avait survécu. Ni mâle, ni femelle, ni enfant...Aucun, il s'en était personnellement assuré. Désormais, et depuis de longues et nombreuses années, Asgard vivait dans la paix. Non plus dans la guerre. Et pour Odin comme pour Asgard, aujourd'hui était un jour important. Car aujourd'hui était le couronnement d'un nouveau roi. Odin sentit une fierté toute paternelle (bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître) envahir son coeur en pensant à son fils Thor. Par sa vaillance et son attachement au royaume, celui-ci avait prouvé qu'il était digne d'être son héritier. Son accession au trône était donc parfaitement légitime. Telles étaient les pensées du souverain en regardant son fils unique remonter la haie d'honneur formée par plusieurs guerriers dans la Grande Salle, brandissant fièrement Mjölnir sous les vivats de la foule réunie dans ce lieu qu'il encourageait avec force et sourire. Bien entendu, celui-ci était encore jeune, avide de batailles et inexpérimenté mais des années passées à gouverner feront de lui un roi avisé auquel ses conseils seraient d'une grande aide. Lorsque son fils s'agenouilla face au trône qui était encore sien pour quelques jours encore, la règle était en effet d'instaurer une période de transition et d'adaptation pour l'ancien et le nouveau souverain après le couronnement, le souverain s'accorda quelques secondes de méditation lorsqu'un profond silence tomba sur la Grande Salle.

**« -Thor Odinson. Mon héritier, chair de ma chair. Mon fils unique. Tu t'es vu confié il y a longtemps le puissant marteau Mjölnir, forgé dans le coeur en fusion d'une étoile mourante. Son pouvoir est sans égal, comme arme pour détruire ou comme outil pour construire. Un fier compagnon pour un roi...J'ai défendu Asgard et la vie des innocents au sein des Neuf Royaumes depuis l'époque du Grand Commencement. Et en ce jour, cette tâche te revient, par le pouvoir qui est le mien. Fais-tu serment de garder les Neuf Royaumes ? »**

**« -Je le jure. »**

**« -Fais-tu serment de préserver la paix ? »**

**« -Je le jure. » « -Fais-tu serment de résister à l'égoïsme et à l'ambition, et de te consacrer corps et âme au bien des royaumes ? »**

**« -Je le jure ! »**

**« -Alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Moi, Odin Père de Toutes Choses, te proclame en ce jour Roi d'Asgard ! »**

Sur un dernier coup de Gungnir, la foule explosa en applaudissements alors que le nouveau roi se relevait pour lui faire face, heureux. Enfin il y était. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas eu l'ambition de monter sur le trône au point de compter les années de règne de son père mais avoir été nommé en tant que nouveau souverain lui permettrait d'accomplir certains de ses projets gardés secrets depuis maintenant trop longtemps sans que nul ne puisse s'opposer à lui. Enfin...Lorsque sa mère le rejoignit pour l'étreindre et lui murmurer sa fierté, il la remercia avec politesse avant de rejoindre la salle de banquet où les célébrations de son sacre allaient débuter. Les solides tables débordaient de mets délicieux et l'alcool coula bientôt à flot, comme il l'appréciait. Aussi se laissa-t-il aller à l'ivresse heureuse, ne cessant de rire et de répondre avec allégresse aux diverses plaisanteries lancées autour de la table, ignorant du temps passant. Pourtant finit-il par s'excuser et quitter la table, dispersant ainsi l'assemblée qui rejoignit ses couches respectives. Rejoignant seul ses appartements, Thor tituba jusqu'à l'intérieur et s'écroula juste à temps sur son lit avec un soupir bienheureux grâce au toucher soyeux de ses draps.

**« -Tu as bu. Je n'aime pas quand tu bois autant que cela. »**

L'esprit bien qu'embrumé par l'alcool, le blond adressa pourtant un grand sourire au jeune homme brun penché au-dessus de lui et se laissa débarrasser de son armure comme un enfant avant de l'attirer dans ses bras, profitant pleinement de sa simple présence pendant que le brun se détendait complètement dans ses bras, en sécurité.

**« -Qu'importe, je suis le nouveau roi. Et en tant que tel, ma première décision sera de t'offrir la liberté. »**

**« -Ne dis pas d'idioties, je ne serais jamais libre... »**, répondit le jeune homme en se resserrant instinctivement contre lui, tout aussi bien par crainte d'être séparé de lui que par besoin de chaleur. **« Tu vas te débarrasser du monstre que je suis et l'oublier pour épouser une femme qui te fera l'héritier que tout roi se doit d'avoir... »**

**« -Je ne peux et ne veux te tuer Loki... »**

Bien que conscient qu'il ne s'agissait là que de vaines paroles, Loki sentit malgré tout son coeur se réchauffer. Pouvait-il réellement espérer ne pas perdre la vie ?Il n'osait remettre la parole de son maître et roi en doute, celui-ci ne lui ayant jamais menti, mais la peur de mourir était bien là. Dissimulée pour ne pas donner plus de crédit à ceux qui le haïssaient mais bien présente malgré tout. Avec un pâle sourire, il se libéra à regrets de l'étreinte de Thor pour s'asseoir, repliant ses jambes contre son ventre.

**« -J'aimerais te croire mais nous savons tous les deux que tu ne pourras pas m'épargner, ma détestable existence au sein d'Asgard n'a durée que trop longtemps...Personne n'aurait l'idée d'épargner un monstre de Jötunn... »**

Il s'efforça de ne pas gémir quand une caresse effleura avec douceur la marque imprimée au fer rouge au creux de ses reins (un "cadeau" d'Odin lorsqu'il était enfant) avant que les bras de son roi ne se glissent autour de sa taille, le torse brûlant de celui-ci se pressant contre son dos.

**« -Je le ferais Loki, je ne laisserais pas mon père te faire du mal. Tu es _mien_. »**

_ Tu es mien._ Combien de fois avait-il entendu cette simple phrase, maintes et maintes fois répétée. Mais telle était la vérité: il appartenait corps et âme au Dieu du Tonnerre, depuis qu'Odin avait décidé que le monstre était suffisamment brisé physiquement et mentalement, bien "dressé", pour servir d'esclave à son fils héritier. Au moins pouvait-il se considérer comme chanceux, ce dernier n'ayant jamais levé la main sur lui. Bien au contraire, il ne lui avait jamais refusé l'accès à son lit quand il faisait des cauchemars, ni reproché ses sanglots de terreur au beau milieu de la nuit, allant même jusqu'à l'écouter parler de ses rêves qui ne se réaliseraient jamais ou le soigner quand les gardes chargés d'assurer une soumission complète de sa part le battait trop violemment. Pourtant, savoir que quelqu'un le considérait comme important même s'il n'était qu'un monstre le rendait étrangement heureux, quand bien même il savait que cela pouvait changer à tout instant.

**« -Protège-moi... »**, souffla-t-il en se laissant réallonger sur le lit, le coeur battant à une telle vitesse qu'il lui semblait sur le point d'éclater.

**« -Aime-moi... »**, lui demanda Thor en réponse avant de se fondre en lui.

* * *

**Un premier chapitre assez court, même si j'ignore si j'arriverais à faire les prochains plus longs ou de cette longueur-ci. Néanmoins, les avis seront grandement appréciés à leur juste valeur, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur: Merci pour vos commentaires, je suis extrêmement heureuse de voir que mon histoire plaît autant ^^**

* * *

**« -Espèce de monstre. »** _Monstre._ Il était habitué à être nommé ainsi, habitué aux insultes, habitué à voir les regards emplis de haine et de dégoût sur son passage. Habitué à n'être traité que comme une créature de cauchemar bonne à accomplir toutes les pires besognes en attendant le châtiment de souffrance qui essuyerait enfin la boue de sa détestable existence qui entâchait l'or d'Asgard. Épargné bébé par Odin du massacre de son peuple tout entier pour n'être finalement traité que comme une prise de guerre dont on pouvait disposer comme on le désirait, quel glorieux destin. Il aurait été mieux pour lui de mourir dans le temple où on l'avait abandonné, cela aurait été bien mieux pour tout le monde. _Monstre._ Un monstre, ça ne pleurait pas n'est-ce pas ?Tout comme ça ne suppliait jamais qu'on cesse de le frapper sans cesse. Était-ce donc réellement lui le monstre ou les gardes qui semblaient prendre un tel plaisir à le martyriser ?Replié dans son esprit, unique endroit où il ne pouvait pas ressentir la douleur irradiant dans son corps à chaque fois qu'on le battait, il sentit à peine un dernier coup de fouet s'abattre sur son dos puis le coup de pied envoyé dans son ventre. Bientôt suivi de plusieurs autres sur ses bras, sur ses jambes et dans son ventre. Mais jamais dans le visage, Odin l'interdisait formellement. **« -Pour ne pas plus dégoûter mon fils de cette créature »**, avait lâché le Père de Toutes Choses quand l'un des gardes s'était amusé à entailler son visage lorsqu'il était encore un enfant. Ce dont il était malgré tout reconnaissant car il n'aimait pas voir Thor en colère. Jamais contre lui certes mais en colère tout de même. Inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui, il se sentit pourtant être relevé puis reconduit devant les appartements de Thor où il se serait effondré si des bras puissants et réconfortants ne l'avaient pas retenu. Thor...Il n'arriva pas à comprendre ce qu'il disait mais accueillit le silence qui suivit avec reconnaissance. Il était tellement fatigué et avait si mal au dos qu'il ne chercha même pas à lutter contre l'inconscience lorsque celle-ci l'emporta.

**« -Que lui arrivera-t-il Mère ? »**

Malgré ses efforts pour le cacher, Frigga n'était pas dupe sur les sentiments et l'inquiétude de son fils concernant le jeune homme frêle qui lui appartenait. Elle-même ne pouvait nier s'être attachée à ce dernier, depuis que son époux avait exhibé le bébé qu'il était alors comme prise de guerre avant de l'enfermer dans une cellule exiguë et glacée pour attendre qu'il soit assez âgé afin de servir d'esclave domestique à Thor. Combien de fois avait-elle vu ce timide enfant réprimer difficilement ses sanglots face aux insultes et aux coups dont il était la victime quand il peinait à accomplir des tâches qu'un enfant n'avait pas à faire ou quand on l'humiliait en l'engrossant de force, le plus souvent avec d'autres "monstres" comme lui tel que le disait son époux. Combien de fois avait-elle justement cherché à apaiser par des gestes tendres mais dissimulés la souffrance de ce jeune coeur si meurti par l'asservissement ou l'exécution des enfants auquelle on le forçait à assister sans qu'il n'ai jamais la possibilité de les prendre dans ses bras ne serait-ce qu'un instant ?Certes, la reine cachait cette affection maternelle pour Loki, dont seul Thor était au courant, mais n'était-ce pas elle qui avait suggéré à Odin de "l'offrir" à leur unique enfant qui avait respecté la promesse qu'elle lui avait demandé de tenir: demeurer bon avec le jeune garçon malgré toutes les histoires que l'on racontait sur son peuple disparu. Avec fierté, la déesse du mariage se rappela le jour où son Thor avait juré sur son honneur, avec un sérieux fort éloigné de son caractère d'enfant d'alors, de protéger de toutes ses forces le petit Jötunn battu et terrorisé que son père lui avait offert comme esclave personnel et de justement ne jamais révéler cette promesse à son père. Mais inquiète, elle vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit pour effleurer le front froid de Loki inconscient depuis qu'on l'avait ramené à l'aube, soit de longues heures maintenant, le dos en sang des coups reçus. Celui-ci gémissait faiblement mais sembla se calmer sous son contact. Pauvre enfant...Privé de toute tendresse depuis sa naissance, condamné à une vie de servitude, torturé, engrossé de multiples fois mais malgré tout aimé. Quand bien même cet amour signifierait sa mort s'il était découvert mais un amour tout de même...Honteuse, Frigga voulut rassurer son fils mais le regard suppliant de ce dernier empêcha le mensonge soufflé par Odin de franchir ses lèvres.

**« -Je suis désolée mon enfant, tellement désolée mais ton père...à le projet d'exécuter Loki dans deux jours, pour fêter ton accession au trône... »**

La déesse sentit son coeur se déchirer en voyant son fils enfouir son visage dans ses mains et les yeux emplis de larmes de terreur de celui qu'elle considérait malgré tout comme son second enfant à peine réveillé qui, malgré son épuisement, avait compris qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps à vivre. Retenant ses propres sanglots, la reine lui demanda pardon avant de quitter les appartements princiers, laissant le plus jeune s'accrocher au plus vieux pour sangloter. Alors ça y était ?Odin avait enfin pris la décision de ne pas éterniser sa pitoyable existence ?Pour cette dernière, tout autre s'étant trouvé à sa place aurait été soulagé de savoir sa délivrance toute proche mais pour lui, mourir signifiait abandonner Thor. Cette simple idée suffisait à le terroriser, bien plus que la torture auquelle on allait inévitablement le soumettre avant de lui ouvrir la gorge pour le regarder se tordre sur le sol en s'étouffant dans son propre sang pendant que l'étreinte glacée de la mort se refermerait peu à peu sur lui. Rejoindre le sombre néant en abandonnant l'unique lumière qu'était Thor dans sa vie ?

**« -Non...Non, non, non...Pas ça...Par pitié pas ça... »**

Pris de panique, Loki tremblait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, recroquevillé contre le dieu du tonnerre qui le serrait possessivement contre lui en agonisant son père d'insultes. Loki lui appartenait, comment osait-il décider ainsi de son sort sans lui demander son avis ?L'exécuter, lui, son frêle et fragile Loki ?Le futur souverain se refusait à laisser une telle chose se produire mais que faire ?S'enfuir ?Son père les retrouveraient sans difficultés et le châtiment du jeune homme blotti contre lui n'en serait que plus douloureux. Jeune homme dont les sanglots et les tremblents finirent par se calmer, le laissant épuisé contre lui.

**« -Loki, je... »**

**« -Jötunheimr...Si je dois mourir, emmène-moi sur Jötunheimr. S'il te plaît, que je puisse voir une première et ultime fois l'endroit où j'aurais dû mourir bébé... »**

Devant la supplique résignée du brun malgré sa peur évidente, le blond ne pût qu'hôcher la tête. S'il devait perdre celui qui le rendait plus heureux, au moins pouvait-il lui offrir une dernière demande...

**«- Je te le promets. Quand bien même si c'était la dernière chose que je ferais... »**

Ému de le savoir malgré tout prêt à risquer son statut de futur roi pour lui, Loki l'embrassa avant de se laisser porter jusqu'à la salle de bain attenante, se laissant faire comme un enfant trop fragile. Ce qu'il était pour Thor, qui s'émerveilla de voir sa peau retrouver son bleu d'origine par le contact de l'eau. Son Loki était magnifique, malgré les cicatrices qui s'effaçaient déjà grâce à sa magie instinctive, et le futur roi n'en l'aimait que plus davantage. Et s'il devait lui-même lui offrir la mort auquelle son père le destinait, qu'il en soit ainsi.

* * *

**Vos avis ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur: Je tiens à m'excuser du retard, j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec ma connexion Internet, mais problème réglé. Ensuite, je tiens à remercier pour les commentaires reçus, même si je suis assez déçue de voir qu'en comparaison du premier chapitre ayant reçu dix commentaires, le second n'en ai eu que deux...Enfin, j'espère voir la donne changer. Quoi qu'il en soit, allons-y pour la suite.**

* * *

Hormis Odin, Heimdall était le seul aux yeux de qui rien ne pouvait rester caché. Tous les faits et gestes des habitants des Neuf Royaumes étaient observés en permanence, pour lui permettre d'immédiatement avertir Odin de tout acte susceptible de troubler la quiétude régnant au sein des Royaumes. L'Ase avait par ailleurs toujours considéré sa loyauté comme entièrement et définitivement acquise au souverain. Après tout, n'était-ce pas le Père de Toutes Choses qui l'avait nommé Gardien du Bifröst malgré la jeunesse et la fougue qui étaient siennes à l'époque ?Il était donc évident qu'il ne pouvait laisser le prince héritier pour quelques jours encore cheminer librement vers Jötunheimr par des chemins détournés, sa conscience le poussant à avertir Odin. Une toute partie seulement, car Thor n'était-il pas désormais son nouveau souverain ?Et de ce fait, on ne pouvait considérer comme une traîtrise de préserver comme secrète l'escapade nocture du dieu du tonnerre et de la créature chère à son coeur vers le royaume détruit des géants des glaces. Contrairement à Odin, Heimdall n'arrivait pas à considérer le Jötunn comme un monstre. Ni même comme une menace. Certainement pas comme une menace. La peur dominait son existence, non la haine qui aurait pu lui permettre de dépasser les limites imposées par son propre esprit sur sa magie naturelle et se venger d'Asgard et de ses habitants. Mais le Gardien ne se faisait pas d'illusions: viendrait le jour où l'esclave briserait ses chaînes et le vieil aveugle qu'était Odin comprendrait enfin que la souffrance rendue est bien plus douloureuse que la souffrance infligée. Néanmoins, la cruauté de précipiter la mort du jeune Jötunn ne faisant pas partie de son coeur, le Gardien détourna son regard vers Midgard, espérant trouver dans l'observation de ces faibles êtres un intérêt susceptible de lui faire oublier les ennuis auquels le prince héritier nouvellement nommé s'exposait par attachement envers l'esclave qui était sien. Esclave qui ne pouvait également s'empêcher de trembler. Non pas de froid, celui-ci étant un vieil ami qui l'accompagnait depuis sa naissance, mais de douleur. Ainsi, c'était donc tout ce qui restait de son peuple ?Des habitants éradiqués jusqu'au dernier après une lutte acharnée pour leur survie ?Une planète entièrement et sans pitié ravagée par l'armée d'Odin avant d'être pour toujours abandonnée au déchaînement presque interminable des vents glacials ?Une planète irrémédiablement morte qu'il était désormais le seul à pouvoir pleurer ?Malgré la basse température, la main de Thor serrant la sienne lui paraissait brûlante mais cette chaleur était une véritable bénédiction en comparaison du froid glacial qui régnait dans son coeur comme à vif et il s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces, comme si le contact avec ce dernier pouvait faire taire les murmures entremêlés de rage et de souffrance, réels ou non, qu'il semblait entendre dans le silence rendu maître de la contrée désolée. Murmures qui s'enfonçaient dans son esprit fragilisé telle une lame de poignard aiguisée et ne faisaient qu'amplifier sa culpabilité d'avoir survécu à son peuple. Même s'il n'était qu'un esclave au service du royaume vainqueur. « -Le temple...Je dois voir le temple... » Les murmures douloureux se firent plus lancinants et plus douloureux encore dans celui-ci, unique monument ayant miraculeusement échappé à la folle volonté destructrice d'Odin et de son armée. Pourquoi, le Jötunn l'ignorait mais en voyant l'autel sur lequel on l'avait abandonné bébé, les larmes vinrent d'elles-mêmes sans qu'il ne cherche à les retenir. Pour avoir supporté tant de moqueries depuis son enfance, il savait qu'il n'avait pas été laissé à la merci de la mort non par cruauté mais bien au contraire par pitié. Faible comme il était, il n'aurait jamais pu faire face à son existence sans avoir constamment besoin d'aide si on lui avait laissé la vie sauve. Au moins n'aurait-il jamais eu à subir tout l'enfer sans cesse renouvelé qui était le sien.

**« -Calme-toi Loki, tout va bien...Sèche tes larmes mon amour... »**

Au lieu de s'apaiser malgré ses paroles réconfortantes, les sanglots du plus jeune redoublèrent même s'il tentait vainement de les contenir, tout comme ses cris de chagrin. Une véritable crise de panique auquelle le dieu du tonnerre était habitué, quand bien même celles-ci étaient fort heureusement rares. Aussi se contenta-t-il de garder son amant tout contre lui, sans cesser de l'assurer de son amour et de sa détermination à le protéger de tout danger. Certains diraient qu'il ne pouvait tenir cette promesse, pleine d'espoir mais tellement mensongère, mais il ne doutait pas de pouvoir la tenir. Il ne pouvait en douter, malgré les difficultés auquelles il aurait à faire face. Au moins ne tarda-t-il pas à obtenir rapidement le résultat escompté, à savoir l'apaisement du Jötunn qui resta blotti contre lui, épuisé. A le voir s'effondrer d'épuisement à chaque fois qu'il était soumis à une forte émotion, Thor n'en l'aimait que plus davantage. Car cela signifiait que son Loki n'était pas un monstre, mais juste une petite chose fragile et trop faible pour se protéger par elle-même. « -Tue-moi...Ne me laisse pas aux mains d'Odin, je ne veux pas subir le châtiment qu'il compte m'imposer...Je vais mourir, j'ai bien le droit à une fin digne que tu es le seul à pouvoir m'offrir...même si je suis un monstre...Jure-le moi. » S'étant attendu à une telle demande, le dieu blond se contenta d'hôcher la tête, s'étant déjà promis d'offrir lui-même une mort juste au jeune homme qui lui avait changé la vie de manière aussi radicale. Après tout, n'était-ce pas Loki qui avait fait du guerrier impulsif et bourrin un prince héritier plus ou moins sage ?Une transformation nullement du fait de son père, malgré tout ce que ce dernier semblait penser.

**« -Je te le jure. »**

Rassuré, Loki se laissa relever (quand était-il tombé à genoux contre son maître, roi et amant ?) comme un enfant et raaccompagné hors du temple jusqu'aux ruines de la "salle du trône" où les deux jeunes hommes marquèrent une pause. Ainsi était-ce donc là que le roi de Jötunheimr était mort dans une dernière lutte désespérée jusqu'à sa défaite ?Était-ce donc là que les Jötunn avaient perdu la guerre qui avait vu leur complète disparition ?Une légère pression sur sa main le rappela à la réalité et le jeune homme se permit un faible sourire triste: malgré son envie de vivre, il espérait malgré tout que la mort que lui offrirait Thor soit aussi rapide que sans douleur...Et il comprit avant même que Thor n'ouvre la bouche pour s'excuser.

**« -Loki, nous ne pouvons rester plus longtemps. Je suis désolé. »**

Ayant déjà fait son deuil, le brun suivit le dieu sans dire mot et sursauta quand le Brifrot apparut devant eux. Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un même regard résigné, leur fugue vers Jötunheimr n'étant évidemment pas passée inaperçue, puis s'avancèrent sur le pont. A peine eurent-ils posé le pied dans l'Observatoire d'Heimdall qu'ils furent saisis par plusieurs gardes devant un Odin au visage fermé. Thor s'inquièta plus pour Loki que pour lui-même, son amant semblant sur le point de s'effondrer au sol malgré ses efforts pour garder un semblant de calme, aussi passa-t-il un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir en ignorant les nombreux regards dégoûtés des gardes pour ne contempler que le faible mais tendre sourire de son Loki.

**« -Thor Odinson »**, gronda Odin avec une fureur mal contenue de voir son fils si proche de sa chose. **« Je t'accuse de haute trahison envers Asgard et son peuple, pour avoir considérer la vie de cette misérable créature plus importante que le royaume qui est le tien. As-tu a parler pour ta défense ? »**

**« -Père, vous ne pouvez m'accuser d'avoir considéré Loki comme une personne et, de ce fait, lui avoir offert la possibilité de voir la terre d'où vous l'avez arraché. Chose dont il a cruellement manqué durant toutes ces années... »**

Thor défia courageusement son père du regard sans sourciller. Cela faisait des siècles qu'il ne se considérait plus comme un enfant qui laissait son émotion prendre le dessus lorsque son père lui jetait en pleine figure son mécontentement. Non, il était un homme désormais, donc parfaitement capable d'assumer ses propres choix. Celui-ci étant de protéger son Loki face à n'importe quel péril. D'autant plus si le péril en question était son propre père. Loki, lui, avait l'impression que son coeur explosait sous le coup de l'émotion devant les paroles de Thor. Celui-ci était réellement prêt à mettre sa vie entière d'héritier aimé d'Asgard juste pour lui. Lui qui ne s'était jamais senti digne d'un tel attachement à sa pitoyable existence, garda la tête baissée en sentant le regard empli de haine d'Odin sur lui.

**« -Pour avoir trahi Asgard et les lois qui sont siennes, je te déclare indigne de ta famille, de ton rang et de tes pouvoirs. Mais par ton sang, je ne peux te condamner à mort malgré tes actes. Aussi moi, Odin Borson Père de Toutes Choses te déclare condamné...à l'exil ! »**

Dans l'Observatoire, le temps sembla comme suspendu tant la situation était emplie d'horreur pour les deux jeunes gens. Comme dans un rêve, Thor vit son père tendre Gungnir vers lui, un jet de lumière intense en sortir et venir comme ralenti le frapper en plein torse. L'envoyant dans le Bifrost nouvellement ouvert, sa dernière vision étant celle de son Loki hurlant de toute ses forces en se débattant pour le rejoindre avant de s'effondrer sous un coup de Gungnir. Mais comme si voir son amant être brutalisé n'était pas assez, traverser les Neuf Royaumes en sentant ses pouvoirs le quitter peu à peu lui semblait être un écorchement vif tant cela lui était douloureux. Aussi fût-il presque soulagé de voir le sol se rapprocher, moins en se sentant violemment percuter une masse noire surgie de nulle part, assez pour l'envoyer par terre mais néanmoins pas assez puissante pour l'assommer. Masse noire qui s'avèra être une sorte de grosse boîte de métal d'où en sortit deux femelles humaines et un mâle. Des midgardiens.

**« -Oh Père, quelle imagination !M'envoyer sur Midgard, n'avez-vous rien trouvé de mieux !? »**, cria-t-il en espérant de tout coeur que son père l'entende, trouvant par là un défouloir parfait. Mais être envoyé sur Midgard n'était pas particulièrement ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Non, c'était le sort réservé à son Loki.

* * *

**J'avoue, je suis incapable de faire de "longs" chapitres, mais j'espère néanmoins que celui-ci vous plaira ;). Des commentaires ? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur: Je sais, j'aurais dû poster hier mais j'ai eu un repas de famille qui m'en a empêchée. Mais voici la suite. Et, chose promise chose dûe, chapitre dédicacé à Miss Cactus (tu m'avais proposé de faire apparaître l'un des trois que tu m'avais proposés, ce que j'ai fait. Même plus ^^).**

* * *

Le vase se fracassa avec violence contre le mur, non sans être passé à quelques centimètres seulement de la tête d'Odin donc la rage n'était toujours pas retombée. Même si celle-ci n'égalait en rien celle de son épouse qui hurlait sa honte d'avoir un époux tel que lui qui avait ainsi osé bannir leur propre fils, le nouveau roi d'Asgard. Oui leur fils. Oui, il avait banni leur fils unique de manière définitive mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ?Le laisser agir comme bon lui semblait ?Le laisser trahir le royaume qui l'avait vu naître pour le bon vouloir d'une maudite créature qui avait on se savait comment réussi à détourner la loyauté dont il avait toujours fait preuve sans rien faire ?En le banissant, il avait fait le bon choix. Banni, son fils comprendrait sans doutes enfin qu'il ne pouvait s'attacher au Jötunn comme il l'avait fait tant celui-ci ressemblait aux Midgardiens: faible, inutile et indigne de tout intérêt. Malheureusement, le coeur de mère de son épouse ne semblait aucunement disposé à accepter ce fait alors qu'il semblait si simple de comprendre qu'il s'agissait tout bonnement d'un mal pour un bien. Aussi douloureuse cette décision pouvait-elle être, c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

**« -ASSEZ FEMME !JE SUIS ET RESTE LE ROI D'ASGARD DE PAR LA TRAITRISE DE THOR ! »**

Malgré sa rage inapaisée, le regard empli de chagrin de sa chère Frigga lui serra le coeur déjà affaibli par la perte volontaire de leur unique enfant et il sentit le Sommeil s'emparer de lui, s'effondrant bientôt par terre devant son épouse qui ne fit même pas un geste pour le retenir, la haine remplaçant le chagrin. Vieux fou égoïste, bannir ainsi leur fils unique pour avoir ainsi offert un peu de réconfort à Loki qui en avait tant besoin, comment pouvait-on faire preuve d'une telle cruauté ?Refusant de rester plus longtemps dans la même pièce que son époux au risque de commettre un acte qu'elle ne regretterait de toute manière pas, à savoir lui planter une dague en plein coeur, la reine laissa le "grand" Odin Père de Toutes Choses aux bons soins des gardes qu'elle eu néanmoins la politesse de prévenir pour se diriger vers les cachots.

**« -Ma Dame, notre souverain a ordonné à ce que le monstre soit maintenu dans une totale solitude. Nul ne doit lui rendre visite. »**, s'étonna le garde de faction en la voyant mais celui-ci s'empressa pourtant de lui obéir sur un simple geste avant de retourner s'asseoir dans son coin sans prévenir quiconque de la présence de sa reine. Car après tout, la loyauté de certains gardes n'allait pas uniquement à Odin. Pour sa part, à peine Frigga fût-elle entrée dans le cachot où Loki était enfermé que celui-ci se jeta dans ses bras pour se laisser aller dans ceux-ci.

**« -Je suis désolé, tellement désolé...Tout est de ma faute, j'aurais dû empêcher Thor de m'amener sur Jötunheimr...Je suis désolé, ne m'abandonnez pas par pitié... »**

**« -Loki, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de t'abandonner, tout comme je n'aurait jamais le coeur à te considérer comme responsable de l'exil de Thor qui a lui-même choisi de perdre la place qui est la sienne pour ton seul et unique réconfort. Tu n'as donc pas a te sentir coupable, malgré tout ce qu'Odin a pu dire. »**

Surpris au-delà des mots que celle qu'il osait considérer comme une mère ne lui tienne pas rigueur de lui avoir fait perdre son unique fils, Loki demeura silencieux pendant que Frigga frissonnait devant les conditions de son emprisonnement: la cellule en elle-même était réellement basse, de sorte qu'on ne pouvait qu'y tenir qu'agenouillé ou assis, tout comme il était impossible de tendre les bras du fait de son exiguïté. D'autant plus qu'une lourde chaîne d'acier asgardien reliait le collier attaché au cou de son fils adoptif au mur. Ce n'était pas lui le véritable monstre, pauvre créature innocente, mais Odin. Et rien ne pouvait plus plaire à la reine que de voir son monstrueux époux goûter à la médecine qui lui était cher. Quoi de mieux donc que de voir son fils et Loki réunis ?Car nombreux étaient ceux ayant oublié qu'elle n'était pas uniquement l'épouse du Père de Toutes Choses et la Déesse du Mariage, mais également une ancienne Walkyrie. Ainsi qu'une magicienne, bien qu'elle n'ai plus employés ses dons depuis de nombreux siècles. Ce qui n'empêcha nullement le collier de s'ouvrir sous l'autorité magique de la déesse qui invoqua également un double magique de Loki qui resta dans la cellule pendant que ce dernier, caché aux yeux des gardes, suivait la reine. Qui pour l'instant n'avait que faire de savoir son propre statut de reine en péril dès que son époux serait mis au courant de ses actions. Encore fallait-il qu'il se réveille, ce qui n'était pas à l'ordre du jour pour l'instant. Le sort de dissimulation étendu sur elle également, ils ne furent bientôt plus qu'ombres parmi les ombres plongées dans le silence.

**« -Il est inutile de vous cacher à mon regard ma Dame. »**

**«- Je t'en prie Heimdall, Loki doit échapper à Odin et retrouver Thor...Aide-le.**

Le Gardien hôcha la tête sans se départir de son air grave, accédant sans discuter à la demande de sa reine qui conduisit Loki devant l'ouverture du Bifröst. Dire que le jeune Jötunn avait peur était un euphémisme: il était terrorisé. Terrorisé de ne pas pouvoir retrouver Thor, terrorisé d'être retrouvé et ramené sur Asgard, torturé puis exécuté...Terrorisé de ne plus jamais revoir sa "mère".

**« -Tout va bien Loki, je te le promets. Thor est sur Midgard, tu arriveras à le retrouver...mon fils. »**

La voix de la reine n'était plus qu'un souffle pendant qu'elle le serrait contre elle. Pas pour la dernière fois l'espérait-elle, bien qu'elle ne laissa rien paraître de ses craintes toutes maternelles. Ne la quittant pas du regard comme pour graver ses traits dans sa mémoire, Loki se détourna pourtant pour disparaître par le pont ouvert, brisant le sourire courageux de la déesse qui éclata en sanglots dans les bras du Gardien. Ses petits, ses touts petits. Tous les deux seuls sur Midgard, seuls et désemparés, sans même l'un pour veiller sur l'autre...Par les Nornes, que rien de grave ne puissent leur arriver. Loin de ces préoccupations divines, deux corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre dans l'intimité d'une chambre midgardienne. Oublieux de toutes choses, le monde qui les entouraient n'avait aucune sorte d'importance à leurs yeux durant ces moments d'intimité si précieuse. Pour le premier, le monde superficiel et violent dans lequel ils vivaient n'existait plus, tout comme le second oubliait ce monde trop vite évolué dans lequel il s'était réveillé, plus de soixante-dix ans après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Lui qui s'était battu pour la remporter avait finalement terminé au fond d'une eau glaciale jusqu'à être retrouvé. Le seul point véritablement positif étant que sans cela, il n'aurait certainement pas rencontré son amant.

**« -Steve... »**

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que la patience n'était pas la plus grande qualité de son amant qui bougea contre lui en espérant qu'il fasse de même. Réaction qui le fit sourire, même si les gémissements de plaisir de l'homme dont il partageait le lit suffisaient largement pour cela. Et quand celui-ci le traita d'idiot qui réfléchissait trop pendant l'acte, les gémissements se transformèrent peu de temps après en cris de plaisirs bien loins d'être retenus. Après tout, il était normal qu'incapable de retenir ce qu'il pensait en public, le grand et génial Tony Stark soit totalement incapable de se contenir en privé. Ainsi, lorsque tout explosa en une myriade de couleurs presque violentes dans leurs têtes comme une véritable bombe, l'ivresse du plaisir soulagé ne tarda pas à remplacer l'épuisement désiré dont ils récupérèrent peu à peu dans le silence bienheureux. Le brun allongé sur le torse du blond qui gardait la main dans ses cheveux, s'endormant peu à peu. Ils n'en eurent pas l'occasion, un grand bruit ayant retenti dans toute la maison. Plus agacé d'avoir été dérangé dans sa tranquillité post-orgasme qu'inquiet pour l'objet encore non identifié qui venait de s'écraser chez lui, l'ingénieur se précipita dans le salon avec son amant (tout aussi habillé que lui bien entendu) pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Ce qui les laissa interdits, même si le blond fût le premier à reprendre ses esprits et à soulever le jeune homme brun évanoui qui venait de tomber du ciel. Et ce au sens propre du terme. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

* * *

**Et oui, présence de Stony dans ma fic (Clin d'oeil à Miss Cactus qui m'a "informée" de son intérêt pour ce couple que j'ai donc incorporé. Pour la petite explication, considérez que Steve a rencontré Tony peu après son "réveil" et a été placé sous sa "responsabilité" (Je sais, les mots "Tony" et "responsabilité" dans le même phrase, ça fait bizarre ^^)... Vos avis ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur: J'avoue, j'adore Pepper alors ne pas l'intégrer dans ma fic, ce serait comme une tartellette à la fraise sans fraises (comparaison complètement nulle je vous remercie)...Et pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, non Loki ne restera pas aussi craintif face à Pepper, Tony ou Steve. Après tout, il faudra bien que notre Dieu du Chaos préféré devienne véritablement lui-même. Cela ne se fera pas d'un coup bien entendu mais au fur et à mesure. Et oui, chaque chapitre se fera en se concentrant sur un personnage à chaque fois même si Loki et Thor resteront privilégiés...**

* * *

Pour certaines personnes, la vie était un long fleuve tranquille. Certes, il s'agissait d'une existence banale et triste à en pleurer de par son manque d'originalité dans son déroulement mais néanmoins sans surprises. Tandis que pour d'autres, il fallait mieux avoir une boîte d'aspirine à portée de mains et les nerfs particulièrement solides. Plus particulièrement quand son patron était le milliardaire Tony Stark. Aussi quand ce dernier lui demanda - commanda serait un terme plus juste - de rejoindre immédiatement sa villa du bord de mer malgré l'heure déjà bien avancée, la jeune femme s'inquiéta très légèrement de la nouvelle lubie du milliardaire même s'il y avait de fortes chances que celle-ci soit heureusement limitée par le véritable don pour maîtriser le caractère impulsif de Tony du soldat Steve Rogers aka Captain America. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de ressentir un brusque mal de crâne devant la présente situation. Certes elle avait été confrontée à pas mal de situations, même les plus étonnantes, venant de son employeur mais entendre qu'un inconnu s'était écrasé au bon milieu de son salon avait de quoi remettre en question les limites de ce qu'elle était prête à accepter ou non. Fort heureusement, les dégâts dans le-dit salon, la bouteille déjà bien entamée par son génie de patron comme à chaque situation un tant soit peu sortie de l'ordinaire et le super soldat reconverti en infirmière de fortune pour le jeune homme brun inconscient sur le lit de la chambre d'ami étaient les seules choses qui l'empêchait de demander d'urgence une hospitalisation dans un établissement spécialisé pour rupture de nerfs au final pas si inattendue que ça.

**« -Tony, si cet homme est tombé du ciel...comment arrives-tu à expliquer qu'il n'en soit pas mort ? »**

Les deux amants secouèrent la tête dans un ensemble parfait, tout deux aussi perdus que la jeune femme. Qu'en savaient-ils eux sur l'apparition et la surprenante survie du mystérieux inconnu malgré son brusque passage par le toit de la villa ?Un gémissement échappa d'ailleurs à celui-ci, signe d'un réveil imminent qui leur laissa entrevoir une petite possibilité d'avoir de plus amples explications. Du moins était-ce qu'il avait espéré plutôt que d'être confrontés à une véritable crise de panique de leur inconnu. Crise qui trouva son terme, après nombre de pleurs et de cris déchirants calmés avec grande difficulté, dans les bras de Pepper demeurée parfaitement calme au contraire des deux résidants de la villa qui avaient tous deux pâlis dès les premiers cris sans savoir quoi faire. Ce qui contentait grandement la jeune femme qui se trouvait au fond particulièrement satisfaite d'avoir été appelée à la rescousse malgré l'heure tardive en vue de la réaction de son patron et de son compagnon devant la profonde détresse du jeune homme qui tremblait légèrement contre elle. Ce qui ne manquait pas d'intriguer la rousse qui, bien que mettant une telle réaction sur le compte du choc, s'imagina bien plus. Particulièrement devant le regard profondément terrifié porté sur Tony et Steve. Ce dernier comprit d'ailleurs en premier qu'il fallait mieux la laisser gérer la situation toute seule et tira presque Tony hors de la chambre pour une autre pièce. Sage décision remarqua Pepper en voyant le jeune homme légèrement s'apaiser en leur absence. Avait-elle donc bien vu ?

**« -Comment vous appelez-vous ?Moi c'est Pepper. Pepper Potts. »**

**« -...Loki. »**

Pepper ne se retint pas de sourire franchement. Certes, la réponse avait été donnée très timidement mais c'était déjà un premier pas encourageant pour la suite. Loki. D'un avis personnel, il s'agissait là d'un très joli prénom. Très scandinave mais qui n'en demeurait néanmoins très joli. Ce qui fit légèrement rougir le-dit Loki en l'entendant et la jeune femme sentit son instinct naturel maternel s'éveiller peu à peu. Lentement mais sûrement, ce qui n'était réellement pas étonnant quand un inconnu tombait du ciel sans aucunes blessures apparentes et se révélait être complètement traumatisé par la simple vue de deux hommes comme un gosse effrayé par un gros chien pouvait l'être. D'ailleurs, quel âge pouvait bien avoir Loki ?Au juger, Pepper lui donnait vingt-six ans à tout casser mais une erreur était toujours possible. Quoi qu'il en soit, la jeune femme décida de remettre les questions à plus tard pour aller parler à Tony et Steve sur les conditions d'installation de Loki dans la maison car elle connaissait suffisamment son patron pour savoir qu'il se plierait sans protester à son avis et sans doutes à celui de son capitaine qui avait parfois tendance à se montrer très possessif, plus particulièrement avec quelqu'un comme Loki. Surtout avec quelqu'un comme Loki...Ce fût donc avec contentement que la rousse entendit ce dernier se plier sans surprise à son avis, Tony se contentant d'hausser les épaules en se félicitant d'avoir une chambre d'ami même si la secrétaire très particulière du non moins particulier Tony Stark le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais eu le coeur de laisser quelqu'un dans un tel besoin livré à lui-même. Cela réglé, cette dernière retourna auprès de son nouveau protégé. Après tout, elle qui gérait déjà son patron au quotidien alors gérer Loki avec l'aide de Steve Rogers, se serait comme être en vacances.

**« -Loki, cela vous dérangerait de rester ici quelques temps ?Ou quelqu'un vous attend-t-il ailleurs ? »**

Le silence du jeune homme brun fût suffisamment parlant pour éclairer la rousse qui se gifla mentalement d'avoir autant manquer de tact, regrettant de s'être précipitée pour poser sa question. Seigneur, c'était Tony qui ne prenait habituellement pas le temps de réfléchir à l'impact de ses paroles sur les autres, ou pas beaucoup, avant de parler. Pas elle. Gênée, la jeune femme s'excusa rapidement avant de demeurer silencieuse. Silence bientôt rompu par un timide remerciement de la part de Loki qui ne tarda pas à se recoucher. Pepper soupira légèrement de soulagement avant de quitter la chambre en éteignant la lumière, manquant ainsi un faible sourire heureux venant de Loki.

* * *

**Certes, Loki n'est pas avec Thor (où serait l'intérêt dans ce cas ?) mais néanmoins en sécurité. Chapitre court mais j'espère que vous avez néanmoins apprécié de le lire. Pour cela, une review pour me dire vos opinions sur celui-ci serait fortement appréciée. N'hésitez également pas si vous avez des questions qui vous taraudent l'esprit ;p**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteur: Pas taper, je suis sincèrement désolée du temps mis à poster ce chapitre sans intérêt puisqu'il montre simplement l'arrivée de Thor sur Terre mais entre les cours et l'inspiration qui ne venait pas...Je vous promets néanmoins que le prochain chapitre arrivera bien plus vite !**

* * *

Sur Midgard. Son père avait osé le bannir sur Midgard, tout cela pour ne pas avoir accepté qu'il puisse se dresser contre lui l'unique raison d'offrir un peu de réconfort à Loki qui en manquait cruellement par sa seule faute. Le coeur du prince se serra en pensant au jeune homme brun qui partageait auparavant sa couche et dont il ignorait le sort. Était-il en ce moment-même en train d'hurler de souffrance sous la torture ordonnée par le fou qu'était son père ou la mort l'avait-elle déjà prise dans son étreinte si réconfortante pour lui offrir la paix éternelle ?Comme un lion en cage, le dieu devenu humain tournait en rond tout en agonisant le ciel d'injures variées entièrement destinées à son père en ignorant les trois midgardiens qui le fixaient avec une inquiétude croissante sur sa santé mentale. Situation à laquelle l'une des deux midgardiennes voulut mettre fin en le tasant mais l'autre midgardienne lui arracha son arme un peu trop favorite d'un coup sec non sans accompagner son geste d'un regard noir.

**« -Mais Jane... »**

La-dite Jane soupira profondément de découragement: entre elle qui manquait d'écraser cet inconnu mystérieusement apparu dans la perturbation atmosphérique plus qu'inhabituelle et Darcy qui voulait le taser sans réfléchir, elle ne serait pas étonnée que cet homme puisse porter plainte pour acharnement physique. Si tenté que ce genre de plainte puisse exister mais ne tentons pas le diable non plus. Restait d'ailleurs à savoir quoi faire de lui. La jeune femme n'était pas experte mais d'après elle, insulter le ciel n'était pas réellement un signe d'une parfaite santé mentale. Or, elle ne pouvait pas nier être curieuse, chose tout à fait naturelle pour un scientifique. Et quoi de plus mystérieux qu'un homme tout aussi mystérieux qui tombait du ciel sans plus de dégâts ?Et bien entendu, que le-dit homme mystérieux soit très séduisant n'était qu'un détail sans intérêt. Aucune sorte d'importance. Mais la curiosité l'emporta sur tout le reste.

**« -Qui êtes vous ? »**

Son répertoire d'insultes pourtant bien fourni épuisé, Thor regarda l'humaine brune en face de lui, indigné qu'elle ne puisse le reconnaître avant de se rappeler que pour les habitants de Midgard, Asgard, et par conséquent sa divine personne également, n'étaient que légendes. Ce qui compliquait sérieusement sa tâche: retrouver Loki. Sans doutes était-ce là le but de son père, l'empêcher de rejoindre son amant. Or, son père avait négligé une infime petite chose. Qu'il soit extrêmement buté au point de ne jamais abandonner ce à quoi il tenait. Que cela prenne toute une vie s'il le fallait mais il retrouverait coûte que coûte son Loki. Pour cela, l'aide que pourrait lui apporter ces trois midgardiens n'était pas à ignorer. Aussi consentit-il finalement à répondre.

**« -Thor. Et il n'est pas dit que je ne me vengerais pas de l'affront fait par mon père ! »**

Jane Foster se permit un soupir soulagé: au moins le mystère commençait-il légèrement à s'éclaircir. Son cerveau fit pourtant un arrêt momentané. Thor ?Thor comme dans "Thor le dieu du Tonnerre de la mythologie nordique" ?Un rapide regard envers Darcy et Erik l'informa qu'eux aussi semblaient pourtant tous aussi perdus qu'elle devant Thor, ainsi que légèrement inquiets sur son état de santé mentale en le voyant recommencer à invectiver le ciel. Ok, soit celui-ci avait un sérieux problème pour se prendre pour un dieu, soit il l'était réellement. Une réalité difficilement concevable pour l'esprit purement scientifique de Jane. Totalement impossible. Perdue dans ses pensées, la scientifique sursauta en voyant Thor s'effondrer par terre, le corps agité de soubresauts pendant que Darcy abordait un air tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent. Cela bien entendu en totale contradiction avec le taser qu'elle avait on ne savait comment à le récupérer alors que celui-ci était apparemment sensé se trouver dans sa poche pour ne plus en bouger.

**« -Désolée Jane mais Superman me fait flipper. »**

Darcy Lewis vit une nouvelle fois son arme favorite lui être enlevée et cette fois-ci confiée à la surveillance d'Erik pendant que Jane se torturait les méninges pour savoir quoi faire. Mais elle réalisa bien vite qu'il était nécessaire que quelqu'un d'autre gère le cas de Thor à sa place. N'importe qui mais gérer un dérangé mental, très peu pour elle. Avec l'aide de son assistante et de son mentor, la jeune femme installa le "dieu" inconscient sur la banquette arrière de la camionnette qui se dirigea bientôt vers le seul hôpital de la région où ce dernier fût bientôt admis après les renseignements d'usage même si aucun d'eux ne connaissait le nouveau patient. Mais en quittant le service hospitalier, l'astrophysicienne ne pût s'empêcher de se demander si elle avait prise la bonne décision pour son mystérieux soit-disant dieu du tonnerre. Ne passait-elle pas plutôt à coté d'une opportunité parfaite pour comprendre comment celui-ci s'était retrouvé au beau milieu d'une telle perturbation atmosphérique en plein désert du Nouveau-Mexique ?Elle se reprit pourtant bientôt, ses recherches étant plus importantes. A des lieues de Midgard, Odin souriait avec satisfaction en entendant Heimdall lui rapporter ses observations: certes, l'esclave s'était échappé mais au moins son fils n'avait-il aucune chance de retrouver ce dernier qui, d'après le Gardien, était tombé sur un groupe de midgardiens forts intéressés par ses charmes naturels. Et si celui-ci continuait de souffrir, pourquoi prendre la peine d'envoyer des gardes mettre fin à sa pitoyable vie ?Le souverain reparti, Heimdall s'apitoya sur le sort de son ex-prince désormais banni avant de tourner son regard vers Loki, rassuré de voir une midgardienne aux cheveux de cuivre se préoccuper de lui comme une mère le ferait pour son enfant, non sans prier les Norns de permettre à Thor de le retrouver. Bien que conscient que si sa véritable allégeance était découverte, cela lui vaudrait un emprisonnement définitif dans les geôles, l'Ase n'avait pourtant aucunement honte d'avoir menti à Odin puisqu'il accomplissait ainsi son rôle. Il protégerait le jeune Jötunn de son mieux, au détriment de sa propre liberté si nécessaire.

* * *

**Malgré mon retard et ce chapitre court ainsi qu'inintéressant, j'espère que vous attendrez tout de même la suite avec impatience ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur: Ah j'ai honte, sérieusement, je crois n'avoir jamais eu autant honte de toute ma vie. Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas parce que sinon...Eh bien je serais morte un très grand nombre de fois. Quel affreux retard j'ai bien pu prendre dans l'avancement de cette fic. Rassurez-vous, je ne l'abandonne aucunement et je suis toujours aussi attachée à son écriture mais mon téléphone portable (qui me servait à l'écrire) est totalement mort et je n'ai à ce jour qu'un accès limité à l'ordinateur portable de chez moi. Néanmoins, nous sommes désormais en vacances et je ne peux qu'espérer pouvoir l'avancer un peu plus, ainsi que mes autres fics en cours. De plus, j'ose espèrer que vous me pardonnerez mon affreux retard, tout comme vous apprécierez ce chapitre qui me plaît beaucoup (vu le temps mit à l'écrire, je penses pouvoir dire que oui), surtout avec ce qui s'y passe à la fin. Mais ça, à vous de lire ^^**

* * *

Depuis sa totale métamorphose de super gringalet à super soldat, le capitaine Steve Rogers s'efforçait de défendre les valeurs que sa famille lui avait inculquées depuis qu'il était enfant: l'amour de la Liberté et le respect de la vie humaine. Aussi, et ce pour avoir été la victime durant des années de brutes diverses et variées, ne pouvait-il que se sentir déterminé à apprendre le fin mot de l'histoire concernant Loki, plus encore devant les soupçons que son attitude devant la présence de Tony et de la sienne avait fait naître en lui, et sur le traitement tout aussi bien physique que psychologique subi par le jeune homme. Visiblement bien plus fragile que la moyenne même si le soldat n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de l'esprit qu'un humain ordinaire ne pouvait en aucun cas survivre à une chute aussi violente au travers d'un toit, ou ne serait-ce qu'en terminant avec de graves séquelles physiques. Or Loki n'avait rien pouvant attester devant qui que ce soit de sa brutale arrivée, absolument rien, ce qui contribuait grandement à perdre le capitaine. Songeur, ce dernier fixait sans vraiment les voir l'âtre éteint de la cheminée, ses pensées tourbillonnantes à pleine vitesse dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse arriver à leur donner ne serait-ce qu'un semblant d'ordre logique. Ce qui l'agaçait grandement, tout comme ne pas comprendre toute situation s'imposant à lui lui donnait envie de crever les punchings balls quand le souvenir de ses anciens compagnons d'armes disparus depuis longtemps maintenant lui revenait en mémoire. Lorsqu'une désagréable odeur d'alcool très bon marché flotta jusqu'à ses narines, le soldat jeta un regard noir à son compagnon qui s'effondra presque à côté de lui sur le canapé, plus particulièrement à la bouteille que ce dernier tenait en main. Et dire qu'il n'était "que" sept heures du matin...

**« -Arrêtes de te torturer le cerveau comme ça, tu sais bien que c'est pas bon pour toi Cap'. Et puis Pepper s'occupe déjà de Loki comme une mère poule le ferait... »**

Quoi que vaguement intrigué par l'étonnant silence de son compagnon, Tony comprit dans sa légère ivresse (merci à sa capacité de tenir assez bien l'alcool) que la bouteille serrée dans sa main était la responsable de ce silence et jugea bon d'aller la reposer avec ses amies, ne serait-ce que pour lui éviter un destin tragique comme son contenu malencontreusement vidé dans l'évier, avant de retourner s'allonger de tout son long contre son capitaine rien qu'à lui et personne d'autre. Le-dit capitaine qui ne s'étonnait même plus de la capacité de son amant à tout naturellement accepter toutes sortes de choses, même les plus improbables. Certes, il était Iron Man, l'idole de millions d'enfants, mais il y avait tout de même de quoi s'étonner !Or pour le milliardaire, tout était fort simple: Pepper. Pour l'avoir vue le supporter lui et toutes les conneries qu'il avait pu faire depuis qu'elle était devenue sa secrétaire, et ce quitte à aller jusqu'à le gronder comme un enfant incapable de rester sage, Tony se fiait tout entier à son jugement pour un bon paquet de choses. Et si sa super secrétaire (d'ailleurs penser à la remercier d'une façon ou d'une autre pour ses bons et loyaux services) considérait que Loki avait besoin de toute l'aide possible, cela lui suffisait amplement sans qu'il n'ai besoin de se poser plus de questions. Cela pouvait sans doutes être une manière très simpliste de considérer l'existence mais il prenait si rarement quoi que ce soit au sérieux qu'il ne voyait absolument pas pour quelle raison il prendrait la peine de commencer. Il avait son capitaine et super Pepper pour ça.

**« -C'est ça qui m'inquiètes un peu. Je n'ai rien contre Loki rassure-toi mais il est passé à travers ton toit sans avoir ne serait-ce qu'un bleu et ça n'a même pas l'air de te déranger plus que ça. Ni toi ni Pepper. »**

Etant donné l'air de son amant qui le fixait comme s'il était légèrement demeuré, Steve ne chercha même pas à poursuivre la présente conversation: bien sûr que rien ne pouvait étonner son compagnon si celui-ci était Iron Man et si lui-même était Captain América. A force, tout ce qui pour l'individu lambda sortait un tant soit peu de l'ordinaire semblait totalement ordinaire pour eux. Alors un homme qui tombe du ciel...Les deux hommes fûrent bientôt rejoints par Pepper qui semblait incapable de contenir un léger sourire attendri, tout aussi perdue dans ses pensées. Bien loin d'être repartie chez elle après avoir laissé Loki dans la chambre d'amis, elle s'était fait un devoir de faire de discrets allers-retours vers la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée pour s'assurer qu'il se reposait avant de s'endormir elle aussi vers trois heures du matin dans la seconde chambre d'amis. Où elle ne se rappelait même pas être allée mais du moment qu'elle ai terminé sur un lit et chaudement recouverte plutôt qu'effondrée dans le couloir, elle n'allait certainement pas se plaindre d'avoir passé l'une des meilleures nuits de sa vie. Et même si Loki n'en était certainement pas un, la jeune femme se demanda mentalement si c'était ça d'avoir un enfant. Un enfant tombé du ciel mais un enfant tout de même...Pepper sentit ses joues la brûler soudainement en réalisant sa bêtise: seigneur, voilà qu'elle considérait déjà quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pour dire absolument pas comme _sien_. Ou du moins trop important pour qu'elle puisse seulement imaginer le laisser sans rien faire pour lui. Elle devait vraiment se trouver une autre occupation et ne plus uniquement s'occuper de son patron et sa tendance à se comporter comme un enfant de cinq ans incapable de s'occuper de lui-même. Combien de fois avait-elle de justesse réussi à éviter de voir Stark Industries sombrer quand son cher patron prenait la peine de prendre des décisions ?Un trop grand nombre de fois pour en avoir le compte. Des vacances. De longues vacance tous frais payés par l'entreprise, voilà ce qui lui fallait. Et le plus tôt était le mieux si possible. Plongée dans ses pensées et rêvant de longues plages de sable fin, la secrétaire si particulière du si particulier Tony Stark sursauta presque quand ce dernier agita la main devant son visage.

**« -Est-ce l'un de vous qui m'a amenée dans la seconde chambre d'amis ?Je surveillais Loki et j'ai dû m'endormir... »**

Les deux amants secouèrent la tête dans un ensembles parfait, ce qui étonna la jeune femme. Loki l'avait donc...amenée jusqu'à la chambre alors que c'était lui qui était sensé se reposer ?Voilà qui arrivait très largement à perdre Pepper, qui se releva pour aller dans la chambre d'ami où Loki était assis sur le lit, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre en pleurant silencieusement. Et s'il sursauta violemment lorsque la jeune femme le prit dans ses bras, il se laissa bientôt aller. Thor lui manquait, Frigga lui manquait et même s'il était en sécurité ici, il voulait revoir celui qu'il aimait et celle qu'il considérait comme la mère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Et il ne pouvait même pas demander à la jolie dame et aux deux hommes de l'aider puisque pour le peu qu'il ai compris de leurs réactions face à sa chute, ils ne devaient même pas avoir connaissance d'Asgard. Donc à moins de tenter de leur expliquer et risquer ainsi de perdre le soutien dont il avait besoin, il était tout seul. Et il détestait ça, même si tant d'années à souffrir plus ou moins en silence lui avait bien fait comprendre que s'il n'avait pas encore été être happé par les ténèbres glacées qui l'entouraient, c'était bien grâce à la seule présence de Thor. S'il pouvait manger à sa faim, dormir dans un vrai lit ou parfois échapper à la violence plaisamment exercée par les gardes sur lui, c'était uniquement à la protection de son divin amant. Et ce dernier banni sur Midgard, ses chances de survie si Odin arrivait à le retrouver (ce qui ne tarderait pas si Heimdall décidait de trahir le secret sur son sort) seraient dérisoires. Le moral au plus bas et la gorge douloureusement serrée, le jeune homme se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de la jolie femme rousse qui lui souriait avec gentillesse. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça alors que ce simple sourire la mettait en danger de mort lorsqu'Odin ramènerait le monstre qu'il était sur Asgard pour lui infliger le traitement depuis tant d'années mérité ?

**« -Vous ne devriez pas ma Dame, je ne mérite pas que l'on se soucie de moi. Presque personne ne l'a jamais fait. »**

Dire que Pepper était surprise était un euphémisme: c'était même toute le contraire puisqu'elle était totalement choquée. Certes, elle ne connaissait rien de Loki mais au moins était-elle certaine que lui comme un autre méritait que l'on se soucie de lui. Sans doutes lui plus qu'un autre. Seigneur, qu'avait-on bien pu lui faire pour lui faire penser de telles inepties ?Plus peinée qu'elle aurait voulu le montrer, la jeune femme secoua la tête.

**« -Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça. Je ne sais rien de vous mais vous ne pouvez pas dire que vous ne méritez pas que l'on s'occupe de vous. Croyez-moi Loki, ni les autres ni moi ne comptons vous laisser livré à vous-même. »** (Pepper resta silencieuse quelques secondes, pour voir sa réaction qui fût celle qu'elle attendait puisque Loki eu un léger sourire rassuré.) **« Vous avez faim ? »**

Un grondement lui servit de réponse et c'est en riant qu'elle amena son "protégé" se restaurer puisque celui-ci semblait en avoir bien besoin. De son côté, Loki sentit brusquement la tête lui tourner et une légère douleur lui enserrer la poitrine. Celle-ci ne dura pourtant qu'un instant avant d'être bientôt remplacée par une agréable chaleur qui se répandit dans tout son corps. Comme si quelques chose venait de se craquer en lui, emprisonnée durant des années de manière à l'en priver et maintenant libre de s'exprimer. Quelque chose qui lui était _vita_l, même s'il était encore incapable de nommer de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. Au moins espérait-il rapidement pouvoir le découvrir. Or tandis qu'il suivait bien sagement Pepper dans la cuisine de la villa, il était totalement inconscient de ce qui se passait en ce moment même dans la chambre où il avait passé la nuit: la formation d'une simple rose de glace dans des volutes de fumée vertes.

* * *

**Un chapitre un peu plus long qu'habituellement, ne serait-ce que pour me faire pardonner de mon retard. Bien entendu, vos avis (bons ou mauvais) sont plus que bienvenus ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteur: Toujours la même rengaine, je suis désolée pour cet affreux retard et j'espère pouvoir vous offrir le prochain chapitre le plus tôt possible...Même si personnellement, je n'y crois pas trop avec mon emploi du temps.**

* * *

**« -Vos fils vont bien ma reine. Certes, la situation de Thor est préoccupante mais je n'ai aucune crainte sur sa capacité à s'en sortir. Quand à Loki, il a eu beaucoup de chance d'être tombé sur trois midgardiens, dont une femelle qui semble l'avoir d'or et déjà pris d'affection. De plus, sa magie semble s'être libérée d'elle-même... »**

Un profond soupir de soulagement échappa à Frigga qui sentit un grand poids s'ôter de sa poitrine et la déesse se mit bientôt à sourire: ses enfants allaient bien, parfaitement bien. Séparés l'un de l'autre mais vivants. Et son second petit garçon commençait enfin à retrouver ce dont Odin l'avait sciemment privé durant tant de siècles, cette magie qui était une part totale de lui-même. Protégé par une midgardienne de plus, qui s'était visiblement attachée à lui sans même rien savoir de son existence. Rien que pour cela, la souveraine mourrait d'envie de rejoindre son bébé pour rencontrer la-dite midgardienne aux cheveux de feu. Plus soulagée qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis fort longtemps, la reine écouta avec avidité Heimdall lui raconter en détails l'arrivée de son Loki auprès des trois midgardiens qui offraient ainsi à son second bébé, sans même le savoir, une chance de goûter à l'existence heureuse qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir par la faute du grand et tout-puissant Odin qui, trop aveuglé par sa haine envers les Jötunn, n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre qu'il n'était en rien une menace pour Asgard.

**« -Par les Nornes, merci...Merci Heimdall.»**

**« -Ma Reine.»**

Quittant l'Observatoire, Frigga retourna dans la chambre de son époux, toujours plongé dans le profond sommeil dont il était maintenant si familier. Assise auprès de lui sans pour autant le toucher de par le dégoût profond qu'il lui inspirait désormais, la reine espérait bien que celui-ci ne se réveille jamais. Ou du moins uniquement pour voir ses deux enfants à elle lui prouver qu'il n'était qu'un fou qui ne méritait plus sa place sur le trône. Le regard fixé sur son époux, la déesse laissa libre court à ses pensées: il fût un temps, qui lui semblait maintenant si éloigné, où elle avait tendrement aimé cet homme. Après tout, comment la jeune walkyrie qu'elle était à l'époque aurait pu résister à la cour assidue du jeune dieu et à sa proposition de devenir son épouse et sa reine ?Jamais elle n'avait jamais pensé être aussi heureuse...Cela avant la naissance de Thor bien entendu. Quand son fils aîné était venu au monde, tout l'univers de Frigga avait commencé à tourner autour de lui. Plus rien n'existait hormis son magnifique petit garçon blond comme le soleil. C'est elle qui recueillit son tout premier mot, qui entendit son premier rire ou qui sécha ses premiers sanglots. Dans un sens, elle seule participa à l'éducation de son fils, bien avant qu'Odin daigne bien l'associer aux affaires courantes qu'un prince se devait de savoir résoudre. Et si Thor s'était toujours avéré respectueux avec son père, c'était toujours auprès d'elle qu'il venait raconter tout ce qui était pour lui source d'excitation, tels que ses premiers combats avec Mjöllnir en main, de joie ou de peine. Telles que les punitions infligées à son Loki pour des raisons toutes plus injustes les unes que les autres: celui-ci s'effondrait de fatigue lors d'un banquet après des jours et des jours de privation de sommeil ?Odin le faisait fouetter devant tout le monde jusqu'à ce que son dos ne soit plus qu'une plaie. Celui-ci "osait" se rebeller lorsqu'un monstre (ou ce qu'Odin considérait comme tel) était amené pour l'humilier une fois encore par une nouvelle grossesse ?Un long séjour dans la cellule de son enfance achevait tout esprit de résistance de sa part et le jeune homme finissait par donner naissance à un enfant qui était une fois encore tué sous ses yeux. Un frisson de chagrin parcourut le corps de la déesse lorsque le souvenir d'un Loki hurlant et sanglotant, se débattant malgré la douleur de l'accouchement pour tenter de sauver sa progéniture, s'imposa à elle. Les hurlements de souffrance de ce dernier était pour la reine autant de coups de poignards qu'un ravissement sans bornes pour le Père de Toutes Choses qui semblait totalement ignorer combien Loki semblait à chacun de ses enfants tués au bord de la folie. Emplie de nausées, la reine se releva avant de se pencher vers le monstre qui se disait son époux.

**« -Puisse Thor vous montrer bientôt ce qu'est qu'être un véritable roi... »**

Soudainement prise d'une subite décision, la reine n'hésita pas à laisser cette dernière guider ses pas. Jusqu'au propres appartements de Thor, où elle emballa rapidement quelques affaires dissimulées dans un petit coffret en bois dans une sacoche de cuir avant de quitter l'imposante pièce, presque froide et sans âme sans la présence ô combien énergique de son fils aîné. Et après avoir longuement marché pour quitter le palais et ses alentours, disparut purement et simplement...pour réapparaître non loin d'une élégante demeure. Dans les critères midgardiens bien entendu. Pas mal du tout pour une déesse qui n'avait plus employé les racines de l'Yggdrasill pour voyager à travers les neuf royaumes depuis des millénaires. Après avoir épousseté d'invisibles poussières sur sa robe impeccable, la déesse vint frapper à la porte de la demeure, patientant jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvrit. Sur un jeune homme brun qui ne sembla pas étonné de la voir.

**« -Que puis-je pour vous...Madame ? »**

**« -Je me nomme Frigga, déesse du Mariage et de la Maternité. Et l'un de mes enfants demeure en votre demeure. Aussi je requ****iers** la faveur de voir mon enfant... »

Le jeune homme s'écarta sans un mot, laissant entrer Frigga avant de la précéder au salon où son Loki, son tout petit, regardait une boîte étrange où des petites personnes s'agitaient en parlant, la tête posée sur les genoux de la midgardienne aux cheveux de feu qui lui caressaient les cheveux. Son enfant releva pourtant la tête, les joues bientôt inondées de larmes en la voyant. Aussi la déesse reçut-elle bientôt en ses bras celui qu'elle ne pouvait considérer autrement que comme son second fils, sanglotant bientôt avec lui de par leurs retrouvailles. Frigga avait conscience d'offrir un bien étrange spectacle mais cela lui importait peu, tout à sa joie de voir son enfant en vie et bien portant. Enfant qui semblait déjà sous la protection de la midgardienne, qui le couvait du regard sans le quitter une seule seconde, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Sourire que la déesse reconnaissait comme celui qu'une mère aurait pour son enfant.

**« -Maman...Maman, maman, maman... »**

Comme perdu, Loki semblait incapable de répéter quoi que ce soit d'autre, blotti comme un chaton abandonné dans le froid en quête de chaleur contre elle. Qu'il ne quitta pas, même quand le jeune homme blond qui semblait très proche du jeune homme brun qui l'avait accueillie à son arrivée leur offrit de s'asseoir sur le canapé. La tête de son enfant posée sur ses genoux comme sur ceux de la midgardienne quelques instants auparavant, la déesse se prépara à livrer une explication plausible à l'abandon de son plus jeune fils. Et au fur et à mesure de son récit, elle vit les visages des trois midgardiens se modifier. Jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme brun se mette à sourire avec indulgence, lui demandant bientôt la vérité. Non un récit visiblement monté de toutes pièces. Vérité que Loki leur apporta bientôt, tandis que Frigga fermait les yeux pour refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues déjà humides de larmes plus anciennes.

**« -Je suis un monstre. Voilà pourquoi ma mère vous a menti. Pour me protéger...Je suis un Jötunn, un monstre des glaces, enlevé par Odin pour servir d'esclave à Thor, Dieu du Tonnerre. Battu depuis mon enfance pour n'être qu'une chose soumise... »**

La déesse resserra son étreinte, effrayée à la simple idée de voir son enfant une nouvelle fois rejeté par ceux qui avaient pu lui offrir une vie meilleure, ne serai-ce que pour un temps. Crainte pourtant naturelle qui ne se réalisa pourtant pas. Avec surprise, Frigga vit la midgardienne s'approcher de son enfant et se pencher vers lui pour lui caresser la joue avec un tendre sourire malgré ses yeux brillants de larmes mal contenues. La surprise de la déesse se transforma en stupeur lorsque la midgardienne murmura à son enfant que ce n'était pas lui le monstre, mais bien ceux qui lui avaient infligé pareil traitement. Qu'il ne méritait aucunement d'être considéré comme un esclave, comme personne ne le méritait. Et que si l'endroit où sa vie n'avait été que souffrance n'était rien pour lui, ici serait l'endroit où il revivrait. Ainsi fût la promesse de la midgardienne aux cheveux de feu. Promesse qui sembla réjouir Loki qui se jeta à son cou pour pleurer. Et ce autant de chagrin que de soulagement. De sorte que la déesse remercia encore les Nornes d'avoir permis à son enfant de trouver protection auprès de ces midgardiens.

**« -Comment vous nommez-vous ? »**

**« -Pepper Potts Madame. Et voici Tony Stark et Steve Rogers. »**

**« -Merci à vous trois midgardiens. Merci infiniment pour mon fragile enfant... »**

**« -Souhaitez-vous rester avec votre fils Madame ?Vous le pouvez si vous le souhaitez. »**

Bien que touchée par la proposition du jeune homme blond, Frigga secoua la tête avant de se relever, non sans embrasser sur le front son Loki qui recommença à sangloter en comprenant que sa mère n'était que de passage. Certes, dans l'unique but de voir s'il se trouvait en bonne santé mais uniquement de passage. Et bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de la supplier de ne pas partir, il se retint pourtant avant de laisser libre court à son chagrin dans les bras de Pepper qui le berçait comme on bercerait un enfant pris de cauchemars. Ce qui était parfaitement le cas mais pour l'instant, Pepper s'occupait de son protégé. Fermement décidée à ne pas laisser quiconque s'approcher de lui avec de mauvaises intentions, et ce malgré le fait qu'elle ne puisse être qu'une faible humaine ou non. De plus, un regard envers Tony et Steve l'informa qu'eux aussi semblait particulièrement décidés à démontrer au dieu soit-disant tout puissant Odin que la torture était pour eux une chose digne d'être rendue au centuple. Le plus douloureusement possible bien entendu.

* * *

**Vos avis m'intéressent, comme d'habitude. Tout comme je tiens à m'excuser encore une fois d'être incapable de poster les chapitres avec le moins d'écart possible entre deux...Un chapitre pas vraiment intérêssant, bien que Pepper, Tony et Steve aient appris la vérité sur Loki, mais peut-être l'avait-vous trouvé plaisant à lire. Ce qui me ferait plaisir comme on peut s'en douter, aussi j'espère le savoir dans quelques petites reviews. Prochain chapitre, nous retrouverons notre dieu du Tonnerre favori ;)**


End file.
